Stoked
by coolstuffxD
Summary: Justin Bieber's teen life has been put on hold for stardom. He's invited to spend a week in Muskoka Woods with no fans,no body guards,no cameras and NO mom! Now he's finally able to catch up on all the love, pain, drugs, alcohol ect. You know? Teen stuff.
1. Rayesol Gurr

**I don't own any of the characters:) Just the storyline. Enjoy!**

**RAY'S POV**

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna go crazy for some stupid popstar?" I argued to my best friend Devyn. She sat crossed legged and rolled her bright green eyes in annoyance to my stubborn attitude towards this whole situation. Her fair, flawless face became stern with me as she dipped her head down into her lap, pulling her long light brown curls into a messy bun on the top of her head.

"Okay fine, whatever Ray. Say what you want I'm done arguing!" she said tearing a chunk off of her cotton candy and shoving it in her mouth. I laughed and changed the channel on the T.V.

"Whatever Devyn. It's no big deal. I'm just not a huge fan of the kid. He's cute, I guess... and he can defienatly sing but...no. I just cant see myself going all goo-goo-ga-ga over him!" I finished while we lied on my living room couches surrounded by junk food and suitcases.

"Yeah I guess" she started, "But I think he is super cute and im STOKED of life that we are spending a whole week with him!"

I rolled my eyes at her...

"It's just I dont see the big deal in meeting this "Super Star"... like it's not like hes going to have any effect on my life after the week is over!" I said as I pushed long, thick black hair out of my face shaking a packet of smarties down my throat.

She shrugged and shoved the last bit of pink fluffyness into her mouth, "Just saying..."

"Just saying what?" I said getting off my back and onto my knees on the couch. "I'm Justin Bieeeeebbbbeeerrrrrrr" I mocked, now standing on my living room love seat. Devyn laughed. "I'm sooooooo HOTT. Blaahh Blaaahhh BLAH! Imma' tell you one TIMEEEEE! Imma' flip my hair 400 times in an interviewwwww!" I said jumping and dancing around the couch. Devyn chocked on her cotton candy.

"Stop!"... "Stop!" she said in between coughs and laughs. I plopped down into the seat.

"What?" I started. "I was just saaaayinngg" I mocked her. She rolled her watering eyes and took a big gulp of water.

"Whatever Ray, mock him all you want. He's definately a WAY better dancer then you will ever be! And your black!" she laughed. Rude...

"Shut up - I'm HALF. I clearly got my dancing gene from my daddy" I said laughing and reanacting his awful 'white dad dance moves'

"Yeah don't even make fun! You are NO better Ray!" she said dying of laugher.

"Oh isn't Mrs. Devyn the Wonderful Dancer just having a ball making fun of me now..." I started. She stuck her tounge out at me and smiled.

"Why thanks for the compliment" She boasted and stood up on her couch.

"Oh dear god, what are you do - " She inturrupted me with lifting her right leg up to her face. Ew... I've known this girl for 8 years and I still dont get how she does that...

She noticed the discusted look on my face and spoke up. "What Ray? You jelous of my..." She started and put her hands on her hips. "...moveeeess" she said looking over her shoulders at her butt and she air grinded her imaginary boy.

"Sit down and stop dancing like a slut you loser" I said throwing a smartie at her face. She laughed and plopped down on her couch. "That's gonna be me and Justin in a few hours." she started. "I'f you giveeeee... Give the first dance to meeeee" she sang in between body rolls and claps.

I made puking noises.

" Oh whatever Ray. You will change your mind about him in about - " she paused and slid to unlock her iphone. "7 hours."

I shook my head confused. "What? No way. What time is it?" I reached over to the side table and turned on the blackberry. "Shit eh? It's definately 3:06am. We should probably get as much sleep as we can. We're leaving in like 6 hours" I said slowly getting off of the couch and walking over to the bathroom. A few smarties fell from my lap on the way.

"You're right." said Devyn as she put down her phone and walked right behind me. We both grabbed wash cloths and got ready for bed. I didn't really feel tired, but my eyes were fighting to fall as I brushed my teeth. I looked over at Devyn and noticed the same.

"Yeah, so I'm cleary tired" I said between yawns, pulling my long, thick dark brown hair into a snug pony tail.

"Me too" she said back, eyes watering once again but this time, from the yawn.

We headed back to the couches and sunk into the seats. I pulled my pink and black ROXY covers over me, but my phone on silent and got comfortable.

"Okay my mom will probably wake us up at like 7 so be prepared" I told her. She nodded and adjusted the bright green pillow under her head.

I turned off the tv and reached over to the night table to turn off the lights. We both layed on our couches in the darkness just thinking about what the next week would bring. From laying there in silence for what seemed like forever. Devyn whispered quietly... "Ray?"

I groaned "Yeah"...

She yawned for the last time and changed her position on the couch. "Sooo stoked."


	2. Justin Bieber

**GERMANY HOTEL**

"Okay Justin, you all set?" Scooter asked as the teen boy struggled to re-pack all of his things lying around the hotel room.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm cool...just making sure I dont leave anything behind before my mom kills me" he said looking under the beds.

"Oh Justin stop it with those figures of speech! I would never kill you... you are my only son!" yelled his mother Pattie from the hotel bathroom. Justin rolled him eyes.

"Cool well I'm sure you have everything, so lets go! The girls are leaving in the morning and we should be there by dawn" Scooter explained.

"Okay lets go, I'm pumped" the teen replied dragging his two suitcases behind him heading out of the hotel room doors.

Justin, Scooter and his mom headed out of the hotel to the van waiting for them when about 30 tween girls started running up to them. Justin's big brown eyes widened and he ran into the car. If there was one thing he hated besides elevators, it was being tackled by fans.

The two security gaurds gaurded the vehicle as Pattie and Scooter got in. As they started to drive off through the screams and tears of the ''Beliebers'' outside of the van, Justin opened his window and stuck both his hands out making a heart. All the girls screamed and one threw a bright blue Victoria's Secret bra right around his hands like a horse shoe!

"Enough Justin..." said Pattie under her breath winding up the window.

Justin helled up the bright undergarment, looked at it and shrugged.

"34 C, not bad" he laughed and gave Scooter a high 5. Pattie gave a stern look.

"Okay Justin enough fooling around. I don't even know why I agreed to let you do this in the first place. But clearly, it's too late now." she started.

Justin gave Scooter a "Here she goes..." look and then returned his attention to his mother.

"Now..." she started. "These are normal people. They are NOT going to swoon over you. No body guards. No mommy either!..." she went on and on to the point where Justin was barely paying any attention. Minutes later his daydreaming was inturuped with the words "SEX".

He got super wide eyed and had full focus on his mother again.

"Sorry what?" he said.

"I said, NO SEX. You made your promise to god. I'm telling you Justin be careful. I got pregnant with you at 16. There is no way you are putting another girl in my position. Got it?" she finished. He nodded. Scooter chuckeled at Justin's sudden interest of his mom's lecture and Justin turned red.

"Promise" he replied.

After a couple of hours driving to the airport. They had finally arrived.

"Bye baby I'll call you! I love you!" cried Pattie as her boy took his things out of the van.

"Love you too. I'm only gone for a week..." He reassured her.

She nodded and kissed her boy goodbye.

Justin and Scooter walked towards the checkout and headed on their plane to Toronto.

"So pumped" he thought.

**ON THE PLANE**

"So you excited?" asked Scooter sitting next to me on the plane.

"Yes, very" I answered back. He doesn't even know. 3 guys and 3 girls in a cabin for a whole week in Muskoka! No T.V. reporters. No computers. No cell phones. No MOM! Can't wait.

Scooter laughed. "Yeah, you're lucky your friends still invite you to these sort of things bro! Normal childstars loose all of their old buddies in an instant!".

"I know. I love em' for this. I'm super excited. I hope the girls are hott" I winked.

He laughed again. "Just remeber what your mom said little man." he reminded me. But I know, I'm not stupid. Not saying my dad was... but just saying.

"Yeah" I said and rested my head against the window of the plane.

"Umhmm. So just be careful. I'm sure you'll have a wicked time. The councellor is super cool. One of my friends went to University with the guy. He'll cut you slack when you get into trouble. Which I told your mom you would'nt. But we know..." he stated. I laughed.

"Yeah I know. I'm actually stoked. Like me Ryan and Chase with 3 girls I've never met? Like Chase obviously knows one of them. The one who's dad owns the place. But not the two friends! So stoked" I said to him. All truth with Scoot. He's like an older brother. Since dad lives in fucking Winnipeg, one of the closest people I have to me. That is a man ateast.

"Yeah, sounds great" he replied. I nodded.

"And these chicks aren't even fans. Like they probably haven't even heard of me! So its like a fresh start too. I'm gonna need to hike up the swagg" I said and popped my invisible colar. He laughed.

"You know it. It's great you're getting to go dude. Teen life had pretty much been put on hold for the last year. Time to have fun bro. But a bunch of 15 and 16 year olds camping seems fuckin' chill, but like, your bro's are all so ahead of you now with all this teen junk" he said. I looked down. Oh, did I ever know that already...

"Yeah I know. But trying everything will be cool right?" I asked for reassuance. He nodded.

"Of course! Just that Ryan kid seems to be overly friendly with water bottles... if you know what I mean." he said. I knew exactly what he meant.

"Yeah. I swear he is like a proffessional popper maker. I dont get why he doesn't just buy a bong. Like he can hide it well enough!" I said back.

"Yeah I know. But whatever. Just be careful around those kids, kid. Don't get too drunk. Don't sesh to the point where you'll green-out. Don't hook up with any girl you dont know. I've seen that ''Secret Teenager Life" show. I know what goes on in band camp!" he said laughing. I rolled my eyes and laughed as the plane started landing.

"I know" I said looking at my phone, 4:15am. I'm super, super stoked.


	3. Time with the boys

** Thanks for the feed back guys:) Italics are thoughts.**

**JUSTINS POV**

After pretty much sleep walking out of the airport, Scoot and I headed to the Taxi.

"Okay bro. This is it. Have fun cause' you never know when something like this will happen again." he stated, even him being half asleep.

"What the hell Scoot, you're acting like this is the only chance I'll have to have fun..." I said frustrated. _Like really?_

"Sorry little man, but you know that as soon as you come back, the cameras are everywhere all over again" he finished. _Ughhhh.... Forgot_.

He noticed my sudden undertanding of his point and chuckled.

"Shut up..." I mummbled.

We unloaded my bags into the trunk of the Taxi and said our good-byes.

"Peace Scoot. Keep my crazy mom company!" I said and laughed walking into the Taxi.

"Have fun lil' man" he said back. I closed the Taxi door and did up my seat belt. As Scoot walked back into the airport, we started to drive off. I might be crazy tired, but even though it's sad to say, 4:50am in the morning is the safest time for me to be in public with no body guards.

"Uhmm scusee' me?" I asked the taxi driver.

"Yesss sir" he said back with a strong Korean accent.

"How long do you think it will be until we get to Stratford"

"Ahhh" he said looking down at the GPS. "1 hour annn 1 half hours?" he answered. _What the hell...?_

"Thanks" I replied and pulled my iphone and headphones out of my pocket. After I slid to unlock and touched my most recent playlist, I rested my head on the back of the car seat and closed my eyes hoping to squeeze in '1 hour and 1 half hours' of sleep before I get to Ryan's.

I turned up the volume on Beyonce's Sweet Dreams and drifted off. _Can't wait._

***

"64 dolla" said the driver waiting to receive my money. I pulled a 4 green 20 dollar bills out of my wallet and handed them to him.

"Keep the change bro" I said dragging my bags onto Ryan's driveway.

He then drove off into the just rising sun down the road. After that nap I'm actually more tired then before. _Ughh._

I lazily dropped my stuff down onto Ryan's porche bench and rang the door bell. No answer.

_Ryan get the hell up..._

I rang again.

Finally someone answered and swung the door open.

I stared at a messy haired, half asleep lady in a purple bath robe down to her ankles.

"Uhmm hey Mrs. Butler" I said to her.

"Good morning Justin. The boys are in Ryan's room." she said inviting me in. I headed up the stairs hearing the mumbling of Ryan's mom behind me; ''5:45am and those rotten boys can't even get the door, I swear to Jesus they are leading me to an early death..."

I laughed to myself.

"BIEBER WHAT'CHYA SAYIN BRO" They said as I entered the room.

"Notthhhin. Tired as fuck though" I said back. They nodded shoving random clothing in there bags.

"You guys haven't packed yet? Were leaving in like 3 hours!" I said to them confused. They laughed.

"Dude, If you didn't live out of a suitcase I guarantee you wouldn't be packed either." Chase exclaimed. _True._

I laughed and sat on Ryans bed.

"You guys stoked or what?" I said now laying on my back staring at the ceiling.

"Super stoked. Anna is coming in like 20 minutes" Chase answered.

"Finally get to meet this chick eh?" I said back watching the tennis ball I was throwing at the ceiling and catching it over and over.

"Yeah man. Sexy as hell, yet can be annoying as fuck. But still wicked cool." said Ryan. I laughed.

"Well, that's the way to have em" I said back. They laughed.

"Yeah were gonna go for a sesh before we leave" he said. I stopped throwing the ball and waited for an explanation. There was none.

"Uhm what?" I said breaking the silence.

"When Anna gets here were gonna head to the basement to blaze before we leave" he said back. _Okay. Wow I'm stupid._

"Yeah Justin," Chase started between laughs. "We are goinnnggg to smmookkee some maarijuaannnaa" he said like he was teaching the ABC's to a Pre-schooler. I threw the tennis ball at his chest.

"Fuck off" he said and threw it back right into my stomach.

"Dude what the fuck man. You wanna crush my package or something" I said back. They busted out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" I said back. _Clearly I'm missing something?_

"Your balls might as well be crushed. They're the colour of all those characters in that Avatar movie!" Chase exclaimed. My face dropped. _Little bitch._

Ryan laughed at shoved another pair of jeans into his bag. "Good one Chase" he said back reaching for a high-5.

"Yeah I know eh?" he boasted. "Do you need me to explain that to you too Justin? Your baallllssss arreeee blllueeeee frommm lackk of sexuall activityyy" he 'taught' once again.

"Yo Chase SHUT the fuck up, I swear to god man" I said back and threw the tennis ball at his head this time.

"Ow. I'm just playin' bro. It's just funny that you have thousands of girls following you everywhere but can't do shit. It's like having the cake and never being able to eat it...EVER" he said. I rolled my eyes. _Does he NOT think I know that already..._

"Okay whatever. By the time this trip is over I'll be at Ryan's level" I said laughing. "I'll master the official walking boner strategies. Eh Ry?" I teased.

"Yeah man. Like actually go for it. The girls in our cabin are hott either way" he said struggling to zip his suitcase.

"Oh yeah?" I said heading to his laptop.

"What are their names?" I said logging onto his Facebook.

"Devyn McKamri and Rayesol Gurr" he started. "And another girl but I don't know her. She's from the GTA"

"Okay." I said typing in Devyn. "Is this the girls rents who own the place?" I asked him. He nodded.

I scrolled down her profile and clicked on her first profile picture.

"She's hott" I said looking at a fair skinned, light brown haired girl with the most green eyes I have ever seen. The picture was her in a mirror with her super-long curls hanging from her tilted head. She smiled with no teeth and her eyes wide, looking directly at the camera.

"Yeah I know." said Chase walking over to the lap top beside me

"Okay whats the other girls?" I said preparing to type.

"Rayesol" he answered walking over as well. I typed in R.

"Don't see it" I said. He moved my hands and took over the keyboard.

"And what kind of name is that?" I said confused. He ignored me.

"Here" he said finding and clicking on her profile. He leaned back to his spot as it loaded and I scrolled down on the first picture. _Woah..._

"Shit eh." I said clicking through the pictures. All of them were gorgeous. She had flawless medium-dark skin and light brown eyes. Her dark hair was down and straight in most of the pictures and it hung over her shoulders. She has full lips and was smiling in all 31 of the profile pictures.

"Okay Justin your snapping on her pictures. Don't look them a third time now" Chase joked. I laughed.

"She's sexy" I said back.

"Yeah figures you'd hit it off with the black chick" said Ryan. I back handed him on the side of the face.

"Just sayin' Mr. Jungle Fever" he said back.

I ignored him as I heard foot steps come upstairs. The room door opened, and Ryan and I turned to the door to see who it was.


	4. On Top of the World

**JUSTINS POV**

I ignored him as I heard foot steps come upstairs. The room door opened and Ryan and I turned to see who it was.

"Hey boys" said one of the hottest girls I've ever seen. No lie.

She walked in with and threw her EDHardy bags on the bed.

"What up snooks" said Ryan turning back to the computer.

"What the fuck, I didn't even hear the door bell ring" said Chase.

"Yeah your mum left the door open" She said heading toward us and the laptop.

"What you guys lookin at?" she asked.

"Nothing really. Just the other girls in our cabin" I answered.

"Ouu. Cool. Mr. Justin Bieber eh? Look pretty normal compared to on the TV huh?" she said to me analyzing every aspect of my face. I smiled.

"Yeah I guess." I said back. She nodded as if in approval.

"Cool. I'm Anna" she said smiling.

"What up" I said and raised my hand for a high five.

She hit it with hers and pushed long italian dark brown hair out of her tanned face. She smiled with straight pearly whites, flashing cute deep dimples between beautymarks on her face. While she walked over to her bag I couldn't help but take a look at the goods. She wore tight black TNA pants that hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair hung to the middle of her back as she walked.

My checkout was inturrupted by a smack on the back of my head.

"Justin done staring yet?" said Ryan. I laughed. _Can't blame a guy for lookin'._

"Okay so are we gonna do this?" She said facing her bags and pulling her fitted black sweater off over her head and into her bag. She wore a white midriff tank top underneath. After grabbing a 1' blue and pink bong out of her bag she turned around, "Ready?" she asked. _Holllllllyyy D cup_.

"Yeah I'm down." I replied. Chase and Ryan stood up and we headed for the door.

"Who's packing" she asked. Ryan put his hand up as we headed out of his room. I took one last look at her exposed tanned chest and walked down the stairs. All Ryan ever talked about when he comes up to ATL with me is all of his ''funny trip'' stories. Now, I can finally be able to relate after this, instead of just nodding like an idiot.

After sneakily heading to the basement before his mom could ask any questions we locked the door and headed down the stairs. Since it was only him and his mom he pretty much had the basement all to himself. There was a drum set, a computer, some storage, a TV, and a few couches. We walked over to the couches and took a seat. Anna sat on the floor infront of us and filled the bong up with water. _Actually pretty stoked about this...._

"Whos first?" said Anna after packing the piece with a bud.

"Justin is" said Ryan. I looked at him confused.

"What?" he said. "I'ts about time"

I nodded.

"What do you mean?" said Anna. "You're a popstar and you've never smoked weed before?" she asked as if it was the craziest thing she had ever heard.

"Yeah my mom follows me around like a fucking dog reminding me how powerfull Christ is ALL the time" I answered as she handed the bong over me.

"Wow. Thats really shitty" she said starting the lighter.

"Okay go ahead" she said tilting her head up, motioning me to put my mouth on the colourful tool. They all watchedme closely. _Don't know why, I guess it's just something about me loving to have everyones attention, but I loved it. So excited._

"Okay pull" she said holding the lighter over the bud. I breathed in deep.

"Good. now hold it" she said covering the part my mouth was on with her hand. I watched smoke fill up the part of the bong that I had recently inhaled from.

She passed it on to Ryan as I blew out. Nearly coughed my lungs out through my throat I swear.

They all laughed.

"Ehhh, Justin hows it feel" said Ryan getting ready. I ignored him and just kept coughing. _Holy shit, murder my throat why dont you..._

After her and Chase went, we all went again.

"Okay now this time, after you inhale keep blowing in through your mouth. Like sucking more air without letting the other air out okay?" she said. Ryan died of laugher.

"You should know about sucking and blowing in your mouth eh Anna?" he said. We all started laughing. She rolled her eyes.

I took another hit and followed her instructions. When I couldn't breathe in anymore I exhaled. Barely any smoke came out.

"Yesssss" they all said slowly clapping and passing around again. I shook my hair to the side and relaxed. _I feel on top of the world. Like Usher says ...Yeaaahh mannn._


	5. Welcome to Muskoka Girls

**Ray's POV**

"I am not into, the idea of living without you. Oh, I, I am not into the idea of living without you" blasted through my half asleep head. I absolutely HATE alarms, but waking up to the 'Rocket Summer' can pass. Devyn reached over to the ringing phone and turned it off.

_"Ahgghh_" she grunted and stretched her arms above her head. I curled into a ball under my blanket.

"Girls!" screamed my mom from the kitchen. _Fuck. I'm way to tired right now_.

"Girls! I made breakfast lets go its pushing ten o'clock!" she exclaimed pulling the covers off out my now goosebumped skin. Devyn sat up and stretched out her back. I laid there and watched her. _Fuck that. Not getting up_.

"Ray I'm serious lets go" my mom said coming over the shake me. I slowly got up.

"I'm tired" I mumbled. She laughed.

"Clearly." she said and head back into the kitchen. _Oh now that must be where that smell is coming from....Yumm_.

Devyn and I finally got up and reached for our travel bags.

"My neck kills" she said grabbing a towel and nessesities pouch.

"Yeah, I have no idea why we decided to sleep on the couches" I said rolling my head back and heading behind her up the stairs. We made our way to the upstairs bathroom and dropped our shit on the counters. Devyn turned on the shower and let it run for a few minutes as we brushed our teeth. After I spit, I looked up to the mirror and wanted to puke at my reflection.

"Ew I look like deaths vomit..." I complained and grabbed my facewash. Devyn rolled her eyes.

"Your so stupid! Your skin is PERFECT. Your hair is PERFECT. You goregous like shut up! Like, you can walk around with no makeup and still look hott. Infact you can fucking model a fashion show makeup-less and do amazing!" she ranted. I just laughed. Typical morning vent.

After we both showered and got dressed it was already 11:27.

"Girls! Seriously your food is cold!" said my mom, frustrated now. Devyn and I took one last look in my bedroom mirror after packing all our stuff up again. _Complete_. We were clearly both satisfied with how we looked because we definately stood infront of that mirror for atleast 2 minutes.

After we head downstairs and warmed up our plates in the microwave, we ate and got ready to leave.

"Alright are you girls all set?" asked my mom looking over our luggage and turning on the dishwasher. We nodded and head to our luggage.

"Okay well lets go!" We followed her out the front door and loaded our bags into the daycar.

"Five to noon" she said as she started the engine. All of a sudden I got a huge excitment rush.

"Dude IT'S TIME" I squeeled and pinched Devyns leg through light washed ripped jeans.

"Ow! I thought you wern't excited for Justin" she said and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not! I'm just excited in general stupid" I said back, reached over and turned up the radio. _That was half true atleast_.

It was 45 minutes to the camp, but with all the music blasting and updating our last facebook status's before service became completely non-exsistant, the ride barely seemed like 10. We checked out Ryan and Chase's facebook page in the car, as well as some stupid 'Justin Bieber' fan page... Ryan is actually so good looking! But I knew him and Devyn had had a past so... cant interfere sadly. But overall all those boys are hott. Too bad one of them seems like some make belive cookie-cutter superstar.

"Ray what the hell we are HERE!" screamed Devyn unbuckling her seatbelt and pulling me out of that blanket of thoughts I was wrapped up in. I looked out the window and my heart nearly stopped from excitment. The weather was warm yet the air was crisp and the lake was beautiful. There were a group of 9 or 10 cabins together where we were. I'm so excited I just wanna scream!  
After kissing my mom goodbye we went to the trunk, got all of our stuff out and headded to the camp site. There were already like 20-25 people going in and out of cabins. My knees were nearly weak of excitment! Devyn and I walked towards the crowd of people while my mom drove off.

"Hello girls! Campsite 160?" asked a tall tanned and handome man. He smiled big white teeth and dimples snuck out from his dark scruffy cheeks.

"Yeser!" said Devyn staring into his dark blue eyes. _What a tool_.

"Follow me!" he said and walked towards the biggest cabin. There were another 20 people in this place. There are like people coming out of no where. We walked to the back of the cabin to a desk of papers. A slender, blond haired girl around 20 sat there and greeted us with a smile.

"Hi girls I'm Noelle" she said and held her hand out. We both shook it. The dark haired handome man went to shake her hand aswell and she just laughed.

"Dallas you are such a Loser" she said to him and pulled out a clipboard. He smiled.

"Oh right, I'm Dallas!" he said and laughed. We smiled at him. _He is absolutely goregous._

"Alright girls, names?" said Noelle scanning her clipboard.

"Devyn McKamri" said Devyn trying so hard not to stare at Dallas who was now behind the counter looking down the list aswell.

"And..." she said.

"Oh, Rayesol Gurr" I answered. She handed us each a 9 page booklet of Rules and Regulations, A schedule and more random information.

"Okay girls, your cabin is number 4. Dallas will kindly direct you there and meet back here for 4:00!" She said and smiled. We smiled back and followed the beautiful, muscular man out of the 'head cabin'.

"So is this your first time here?" he asked as we walked to the cabin (still dragging our suitcases which were now becoming a pain).

"No, My dad owns the place" said Devyn as if she had just accomplished something._ Face it Dev, your not getting him. Give up already..._

"Ohh! Wow, thats wicked. I should have known from the last name!" he said and laughed. I rolled my eyes._ Here she goes..._

"Haha, yeah!" she said laughing and brushing hair out of her face. He smiled.

"How about you?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I used to be here alot when I was little. Every summer for like 6 years actually" I answered.

"Oh really? Why did you stop?"

"Well Devyn started to get really into dance and cheerleading in like grade 7, and my parents bussiness was getting intense so we had to move and, you know it was too much of a hassle. But were back now and I miss it so much!" I finished. He nodded and smiled as we walked up the cabins door steps. He opened the door and there was a little hall/foyer type thing. It had a TV, a couch and a table and two doors on either side of it; one with a boy symbol and one with a girls.

"Okay so this is your cabin. There are going to be 8 of you in it. 4 girls and 4 guys. Girls and guys are to sleep in their OWN rooms every night and this little lounge is for the joing of the rooms." We nodded. "We will be going over rules more at the four o'clock meet and greet, but for now that should just get you started. Everyone should be here about 2:30 so you and your group may have a little time to get to know eachother before the meeting. So yeah, thats about it you can unpack your things. See you at four!" he finished. And with that he headed out of the cabin. After he left Devyn made sure the door was closed, ran to me and SCREAMED.

"Oh my goodness what is wrong with you?" I asked her. She just jumped around on the couches and then ran into our room. I followed her with all the bags.

The room was light purple with 2 queen beds. The walls were wood just as every other cabin and it was pretty simple. No outlets though, only in the bathroom. Which was fine...I guess. Okay, who am I kidding. It is NOT okay.

"How are 4 girls all gonna blowdry and straighten their hair with ONE outlet" said Devyn, actually freaking out. I shrugged.

"Guess there is gonna be some curly hair this week." I said back. She frowned.

"Whatever. Curly hair or not..." I started looking at my phone even though there was absolutely NO service. "It's almost quarter after 1, boys will be here in like an hour and we are gonna have the time of our lives! SO STOKED!"

A huge smile filled her face as she screamed and freaked out. _So so so so so stoked._


	6. Boo! We got you

**Ray's POV**

Once we somewhat unpacked, Devyn and I read though the package - obviously having nothing better to do. It is going to be an amazing amazing amazing week!

**Sunday - Camp Site Meeting 4:30pm (All must attend). Breaking the Ice Dance 8:00pm (Attendance is optional, yet Reccomended)**

**Monday - Dry Sports. (Hiking, Boarding, Rock Climbing ect)**

**Tuesday - Water Sports. (Water Skiing, Canoeing, and other water games)**

**Wednesay - Talentshow Prep. Camp Bonfire 9:00pm**

**Thursday - Free Day**

**Friday - Talentshow (Members must be at the location 12:00pm sharp. Actual show begins at 3:00pm) Say Your Goodbyes Dance 8:00pm**

"Yeah I definatley wasn't expecting 2 dances so were gonna have to get creative with the oufit choices!" said Devyn looking in the bathroom mirror. I lay on one of the beds looking toward my suitcase, and nodded in agreement. My eyes started to fall suddenly as I was beyond comfortable on this bed. After a few minutes my heart stoped as I heard Devyn gasp.

"Oh my gawd, Oh my gawd, Oh my gawd!" she screamed wide-eyed through whispers. I sat right up.

"What?!" I whispered back. She covered her mouth with her hands and we heard footsteps coming to the room door through the silence.

"Hide!" she said. We hid under the beds as the room door opened. The foot steps and voices got louder as a group of people walked into the room...

"Alright so the girls have already been here. Should be in their rooms somewhere. So heres your key. Again remember what I've told you. See you men...and woman at 4:30!" exclaimed the now familliar voice of the husky camp leader Dallas.

"Yeeeee maaaayynnneeee!" yelled a raspy voice followed by a thump sound of luggage being thrown into the room next door.

"Lets see if the ladies are in here" said another voice. Foot steps got closer. I peeked out through under the bed and 4 pairs of feet eye level to mine.

"Where did they go?" said one of them. I watched the feet travel to other ends of the room.

"No idea. There shoes are still here" said the girl.

"True, but girls have like 40 pairs of shoes. Like Justin" another replied. I watched a really cool pair of kicks glide across the floor.

"Your jelous" the raspy voice belonging to the sick shoes said. _That must be Justin_.

After the girl dropped 3 Edhardy bags on the bed Devyn was under, they all walked out of the room and shut the door.

Devyn imidiately got up from under the bed.

"RAY!!!" she whisper-screamed again.

"What was the point in hiding may I ask?" I said running a brush through my hair.

"I wanna scare them" she said smiling. _Good plan girl._

"Okay lets do it" I said back as we slowly opened the door. They were all sitting on the couch. Devyn and I knocked on the wall. They froze.

"What the fuck. Who is that?" asked the one I'm thinking is Ryan. We knocked again. They started to sketch out.

"This is priceless" whispered Devyn.

The boys slowly head back to our room where we hid behind the door. The girl stayed behind. They walked in and looked around freaked out and confused. We slammed the door shut behind them revealing ourselves. They all jumped at the sound of the door.

"BOO!" screamed me and Devyn. They all turned bright red. We died of laughter. The girl then walked into the door extremely confused.

"You guys were sooo freaked out!" said Devyn already eyeing down Justin. The boys didnt look impressed.

"Come on we were just playing a joke on you's" I said and smiled. I felt all 3 of the boys eyes analyzing both me and Devyn's every feature. Clearly the girl noticed and came up to us putting out her hand smiling.

"I'm Anna" she said flashing a legitimatley billion$ smile. Devyn and I shook her hand. She didnt look in our eyes when we shook though. She made it very obvious that she was checking us out, in a different way then the boys though. Not as much as prey but more as if we were her competition. _I dont have a very good feeling about her..._

"I'm Devyn" said Dev and tilted her head smiling.

"Still sexy I see" said the one I felt was Ryan and hugged her. Devyn seemed to be enjoying it too much and I watched Anna's firey brown eyes staring. _Shit. Must have something going on between Anna and him._

"I'm Ray" I said and smiled aswell. We all stated names and guys gave the girls hugs.

"So how excited are all you?" asked Chase as we all headed for the couch and table.

"Very!" I answered walking over the the table and brushing my bangs out of my face. I felt Justins eyes on me from the couch and my heart droped. _He's super super hott. Have to admit_.

"How was your ride here?" asked Devyn to all of them even though it was directed to Ryan.

"It was wickeedd. We got ripped this morning so the ride was sick. But now were all pretty burnt out" he answered. They all nodded.

"Yeah I don't see how a ride with Justin yelling to the taxi man - 'CLOSE THE WINDOWS THERES GIRRAFES OUTSIDE' can be boring!" said Chase. They all bursted out in laughs. Justin rolled his eyes and smiled. I smiled watching him and she shook his hair. _Hot damn_.

"Shut up. Atleast I didnt ask if I was talking outload 400 times" he said and pushed Chase toward the end of the couch. We all laughed. It was silent for a little while after that...

"Ok enough of this awkward silence. Lets get to know eachother yes?" said Anna. She stood up and began speaking:

"Alright so I'm Anna Marie Turso..." she started.

"And you're a slut - NEXT" said Chase. We all laughed. This kid is hilarious. Anna rolled her eyes and continued:

"I just turned 16, parents own a restaurant in Toronto, 2 older brothers in their 20's, really into the whole hollywood stuff like the Hills and such...and....Yeah!" she said and sat back down. The whole time she talked she twirled around her hair and stuck out her hip. _Ugh. She reall bugs me already._

"Yeah thats great no one cares. I'm Ryan and I like to rap even though I suck at it not gonna lie, I cant sing, I play hockey and I snowboard alot" he said very monotone. _What a cutie_.

"And dont forget you're a walking boner" said Anna trying to be cute.

"Dont even start. You only say that cause I've boned you so many times" he said back sharply. She smiled like she was almost proud of it. _Ew dirt._

"Anyways... I'm Justin Drew Bieber. And yeah I sing. And used to play hockey and ball and skateboard. Bout' it" he finished. _;;eihysdiuhwuw!!! So so so cute._

"Sing for us!" screamed Devyn. _Oh no Dev, dont..._

"Naw." he said and laughed. I shot Devyn a look and she didnt bother to ask again.

After learning Chase played varsity soccer and about all Devyns dancing it was my turn.


	7. It's a bet!

**Justins POV**

I sat through and through everyones boring info sessions of themself. I just wanted Ray to go! Forget the rest right now. Finally she did. I watched as she stood up from the table and everyone turned to her. She seemed a little uncomfortable with everyones eyes on her. But I knew for sure I wouldn't be taking mine off any time soon. She is absolutely beautiful. Even more in person then the pictures.

"Okay so I'm Rayesol Anne Gurr. Uhmm I dont really have like talents. I did cheerleading/tumbling for a few years" she started putting her crossed arms in her ripped jean shorts pockets. Not even paying attention to what she was saying I checked her out. Her long dark hair was pushed out of her face as she spoke. Her eyes were dark and deep, and her smile, beyond gorgeous. She wore a white v-neck from americanapparel... _only know that cause i have it!_ and ripped light jean shorts, so short the pockets peeked through from where they were cut off. Her toned legs were perfect and she wore silver roman sandals.

"And yeah" she finished sitting down. _What a fucking beaut_. I looked down at my watch and spoke up.

"Okay well its quarter after 4 now; wanna head out?" I asked. Everyone nodded and we all headed for the meeting.

***

"Yeah so that is pretty much it. Enjoy your time in Muskoka!" finished the blonde haired girl. I looked down at my watch. _Fucking 6. Are you kidding me?_ That was the longest meeting or should I say - LECTURE ever. How can two people talk and talk and talk for SO long about rules? _Holy fuck_.

After the meeting eveyone headed to the kitchens to grab some food before the dance.

"Can cabin number 7 come here please?" said Dallas through the speakers before we started heading for food. Chase, Ryan, Anna and I walked over to him. With him there was a boy and girl.

"Where are the rest?" he asked. We raised our shoulders and looked around. Who knows where those girls went. Probably gonna scare us again knowing them.

"Okay either way this is Alex and Candace. They are also in your cabin." he let us know. Alex was swagged out. My swagger coach would love this dude. He had on normal black skinnys with a green v-neck, grey baggie on his head and grey black and green nikesb's. Candace was pretty hott too. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, but kinda red. I dunno, like chocolate rasberry or something? Fuck it, its brown. And dark eyes. She wore a pink american apparel hoodie with tight shorts on tanned legs. You could tell she had huge tits from how the sweater fit. Not that I'm looking or anything...

"Hey bro" said Alex to all of us. We greeted him into our huddle and headed for food. Candace and Anna walked behind us.

After we ate the 6 of us headed back to the cabin. Alex and I talked about jerking for a bit. Hes good at it. Him and Ryan are gonna do it for that talent show, so they say atleast.

Once we got back to the cabin it was already a little after 7. It reaked of burnt hair and body spray. We all walked over to the girls room to find Devyn and Ray getting ready.

"Getting ready already?" asked Anna heading over to the other bed with Candace behind her. The other 2 girls nodded and greeted Candace. After about 5 mins of being in the girls room it started to be too much. All of the "What should I wears?", "Oh my gawd super cutes!" and "That looks totally amazings!" us guys just had to go. We got into our room and didnt even bother change for the dance.

All us guys sat on the beds and talked a bit.

"Is Candace your G?" asked Ryan to Alex. Alex laughed.

"No way." he said taking his hat all the way off revealing a fohawk.

"Really? So how do you know her?" I asked.

"She goes to my school. If were anything, it's strictly fuck buddies. No feelings attached" he finished. Ryan gave him a high 5.

"Thats the way to do it bro" he added. "How is she?"

"Soo good. Shawty's got a way with her tounge if you know what I mean" he said and laughed. I chuckled.

"Yeah thats always good. I wanna tap that." said Ryan. Chase spoke up "What? I thought you were gonna tap Devyn?"

"Fuck. I'd do them both. AND Ray" he said. It's fucked how much I CANT contribute to this conversation. Honestly being away from the guys for this long should be a sin.

"Naw Ryan dont even think about it I call dibbs on Ray" I said to him throwing my phone at his chest.

"Well you cant call dibbs if your gonna let it go to waste." he said back.

"I wont. I'll get it. Trust" I exclaimed. Chase laughed. _Not funny_.

"Alright Jb its a bet then" he said. _Wtf_...

"What is" I asked confused.

"I bet you wont be able to fuck this chick by the end of the week" he answered. I shook his hand on this bet.

"Yess! The bet is on." said Alex getting in on the handshake. _What am I getting myself into?_

"Alright it is. I can do it. I make the ladies scream by shaking my hair! Lets be real. Imagine what I can do with this" I said pointing to my crotch. Alright so I was BEYOND boosting this all but come on, I had to.

"Imagine?" asked Alex confused. "You're still a virgin?" I didn't answer. He caught my drift and turned his head.

"Rough times! Kay yeah you NEED to get this done. We will help you bro" he finished. _Good! I need it._

"Pfft. I dont need HELP" I said fooling around walking like a pimp to get my phone from beside Ryan.

"Alright Jb. We will see. Make a move at the dance" said Chase and nudged Alex.

"Wow almost forgot about the stupid dance. It's gonna be flop" said Ryan reaching in his bag. "Let's make this more interesting no?" He pulled out a bottle of rum and held it up.

"Thirsty?" he asked opening it.

"Oh yeaah" we all agreed walking over to him. _Stoked._


End file.
